


Garden of Shadows

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: Born in Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Dark, Kidnapping, Trigger Warnings, mom fears, tissue box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Amy hears a strange noise in the middle of the night she finds her whole world flipped upside down, and she rushed against the odds and the clock, with the help of the Winchester’s to find her missing children.





	1. 1

Amy woke with a start, she had heard a noise down the hall but wasn’t sure what it had been. She quickly threw on a cover and moved quietly around the house checking for the noise. She didn’t find anything out of place in the kitchen or the main portion of the house. She moved to the front door to check outside quickly, but closed the door silently when she didn’t see anything out of place. Something still felt off to Amy, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a cold drink. Then, after finishing it, went to the room of her children. She slept better when she had checked on them, knowing they were safe, even if she had been in there earlier and knew there was nothing to worry about.  
She pushed the door open slightly, hoping that the creaking wouldn’t disturb their slumber,there was nothing worse then a child that had been awoken by something that creeped them out. Peeking her head in, she looked around the room, everything in the room look fairly normal except for the glaring abnormality. Her children were not in their beds. She pushed the door open quickly, expecting to find them hiding in one of their hiding places. Perhaps they had gotten up and decided to sleep somewhere else in the room. But she searched the whole room, looking in places she knew they couldn’t fit in even with help, desperate for any sign of them. But she soon realized that they were gone… she had to accept it. Her boys were gone.  
Amy ran to her bedroom quickly, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the only person who she knew would help her no questions asked. It was two a.m. but Pastor Jim answered on the third ring non the less.  
“Amy, what’s wrong?” Jim knew she would never call him at this time unless it was an emergency.  
“The boys, they’re gone! Jim, I don’t know what happened, I heard a noise, and when I checked on them they weren’t there! I don’t know what to do, I’m losing my mind, I don’t know where they would have gone! And I can’t find them. I’ve looked all over the house. Oh God, Pastor, where could they be?!” Amy was sobbing as she rambled on to Jim on the phone, to scared to express her concern that they might have been kidnapped, be hurt, or worse.  
“Amy, calm down. I’m sure they are around somewhere. Have you…”  
“No! Pastor, you don’t understand, Roger is gone!” Roger was the name of Amy’s younger son’s teddy bear. And he never went anywhere without Roger. “I’m scared, Jim. More scared than I’ve ever been before, and I don’t know what to do.” Her sobbing had stopped, and with only the occasional sniffle, her sudden calm took on a hopeless quality.  
“Amy, stay home, I’m sending help.”


	2. 2

“Yeah, were only a couple hours away from there. Yeah, no problem, Jim, thanks for the call.” Dean hung up the phone, then thumped Sam’s leg. “Come on, Sammy, we got a job. You can sleep in the car.”  
Sam started up with a deep breath. “Dude, it’s two in the morning. What job can’t wait until sunrise.” Sam was almost back to sleep when Dean spoke up.  
“The kind that involves missing kids, now come on, grab your bag.” Sam was wide awake, and falling off his bed, to try and catch up with his brother. The two hunters loaded up the Impala, and got a move on. “So what are we dealing with, other than missing kids?” He asked after they had been on the road for a short time.  
“Pastor Jim called, apparently there is a young woman that he has known for a while, and she called him, just before he called me. She was asleep in her room, heard a noise, checked the house, then her children and they were missing. And whoever took them, didn’t leave a trace, break her lock, set off her alarm, and made sure to take one of the kids favorite toys.”  
“Where the kids father in this whole story?” Sam asked, knowing that a majority of kidnappings were done by close relatives, especially if the favorite toy was taken.  
“According to Jim, Amy’s boyfriend was a hunter who was killed three years ago. Apparently she didn’t know he was a hunter, and thought that he had just up and disappeared. Jim hasn’t had the heart to tell her what he really did. Girl has had a rough life, but is trying to turn it around and make it better.”  
“So what are we thinking here?” Sam asked.  
“No idea, I guess we just go in there, ask some questions and dig around.”  
“Dean, this isn’t going to be like other hunts, the woman we are going help, her kids are already gone She is going to be hysteric. How are we going to approach this woman, she doesn’t know us?”  
“Well that the best part, Pastor Jim told her we were coming, so no stupid costumes.” Dean gave Sam a lopsided grin, and they drove the next couple hours discussing what they might end up dealing with.


	3. 3

It was about 5 am when a knock sounded at Amy’s front door. She had been frantically pacing around her house since she had gotten off the phone with Pastor Jim. She scurried over to the door, yanking it open to find two men standing there and a black Impala sitting in her driveway.  
“Are you Amy? Pastor Jim set us?” The taller man spoke first looking at her with a soft smile.  
“Yes, come in. Don’t take it personally but you don’t look like people from Jim’s church. How do you know him?   
“He was a friend of our dad. He help raised us.” The shorter man answered with his back to Amy as they walked into her living room.  
“Have a seat, do you guys want some coffee?” The men sat down as accepted her offer with a brief thanks. She brought the coffees out and sat nervously on the edge of the couch.  
“I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. Amy why don’t you tell us what’s going on?” The taller man spoke motioning to himself and his brother, before they both turned their attention to her.  
“I woke up earlier this morning and searched through my house. Something seemed off even though nothing was wrong. Other than Will and Alex being gone. I don’t know how someone got into my house. I keep all the doors locked and keep the alarm set. And whoever it was knew enough to make sure to get Roger, so that Alex wouldn’t cry.” She was rambling, her body shaking slightly from grief and exhaustion.  
“Whose Roger?” Dean asked, sorting through all the information she was giving them. “And what woke you up?”  
“Oh, um. Roger is Alex’s teddy bear. He is almost never more than five feet from Alex. And I heard a noise. I’m not sure what it was. This is crazy but I swear that I thought I heard singing. Though to be honest it isn’t the first time I’ve dreamed of hearing singing.” She covered her mouth quickly, as she yawned. “Excuse me, I didn’t sleep much last night. Oh my God, I’m so self-centered, you guys probably haven’t gotten any sleep either.” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, then she took a long swig of her coffee to keep herself from speaking further.  
“That’s alright, Amy. Why don’t you lay down. I’ll do some research here, on my laptop. Dean, will look into seeing if anyone else has had similar experiences.”  
“Wait. You guys believe me?” Amy said searching the boys face’s.


	4. 4

Dean had left to hit the streets, which was where he truly flourished at work. Sam hooked up his laptop to Amy’s WiFi, then attempted to make the nervous mother, lay down for sleep.  
“You will need all the strength and rest you can get for when your children come home. Please, Amy, lay down and take a nap. I’ll wake you up if anything happens, I promise.” She shook her head stubbornly, but shoulders slumped, and she could barely keep her eyes open.  
“No! I’m not going to sleep in my bed, while my children could be in danger.” Sam sat her down on the couch, and she immediately crumpled, face in her hands, body wracked with sobs. “Sam, where did they go?” He had nothing that he could say to her. He didn’t have the answer yet, so he just held her.  
“It’s going to be okay.” He had said that so many times to so many people that he had never met before, people he would never see again. But holding this woman, who was about the same age as him, as she cried her heart out. He wasn’t sure if everything was going to be okay, and things certainly didn’t feel that way right now. He felt the sobs die off, and her breathing changed as Sam notice she dozed off to sleep. He laid her head down on a pillow there on the couch, then found a throw blanket to cover her with. She certainly didn’t look comfortable, but at least she was asleep.  
He went over to his laptop and got to work researching anything he could about the area and other children and her. Things stayed that way for several hours, until Dean got back to her house. He had a grim look on his face, one that softened when he saw Amy asleep on the couch. He quietly walked over to Sam in the kitchen.  
“Anything?” Sam asked softly.  
“Mostly a lot of weird.” Dean said vaguely. “Something feels wrong about this place, not the house but the town. Seriously, dude, have you seen all of those giant trees and the foliage here?”  
“Yea Dean, who cares about the plants?” Sam said sounding bewildered.  
“Dude, I didn’t see a single rodent. No rabbits, no rats, no mice, no squirrels. With trees that big, you’d think they would be everywhere. But I haven’t seen any. What about you what did you find.”  
“A few missing children’s report, nothing much in common some from the same families but not all. The only thing that I found in common so far is that the kids parents weren’t married. Any of them.”  
“Well Amy’s kids fit that mold to a tee. So Amy hears a noise that sounds like singing, multiple times, this time she hears it, goes to investigate, finds her kids are gone. Also something is chasing off the rodents, and the only kids that are gone are bastards. I think we are dealing with the Pied Piper. Dad’s journal have anything that matches that guy?”


	5. 5

“I don’t have anything in the journal about the pied piper. And there are accounts of children matching this kind of MO that have gone missing all over the world. Most of the time, they were either just kidnapped by a family member, or they were never found. What do you have Dean?” The boys were still whispering as Amy slept fitfully on the couch.  
“Well, apparently, the pied piper was hired my a mayor in Germany during the time of the plague and asked to get ride of all the rats in town, so the plague wouldn’t spread. When the piper had held up his end of the bargain, he went to the mayor to be paid and the mayor refused. So the piper called the children to him. This is were accounts start to vary… Some stories have the piper returning the children when he was finally paid, and others say that he drowned them in a nearby river.” Dean looked sorrowfully over at Amy, glad she hadn’t heard that.  
“Dean, even if he didn’t drown the kids already we have no idea how much money we would need to pay him to get the kids back.” Sam said sounding exasperated.  
“I know. I say we go check out this river. It runs the length of the city, maybe we can find some clues there. Like mouse bodies.” Dean said shrugging.  
“Alright, you pack up. I’m gonna wake up Amy. I told her I would if we found anything.” Sam said, looking at Amy. He walked over to her and smoothed her hair away from her face. “Amy. Amy, wake up.” Her eyes opened, she looked tired still. “We have a lead for your kids, we are going to look down by the river. We don’t know if we are going to find an…”  
“I’m coming with you.” Amy sat up as the words left her mouth. And her face set in a ‘not taking no for an answer’ look.  
They drove to the river and looked around for over an hour until Sam and Dean heard Amy wail.  
“Oh God!” She cried loudly. “Roger.” Her words were barely a whisper as she picked up a worn little brown teddy bear and clutched it to her chest. Dean knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and back.


	6. 6

“Dean.” Sam called to his brother as he stood at the high point over the river. “I found them.” He looked away from the edge of the river, sick to his stomach. Both children lay on the river bank apparently drowned. Dean pulled Amy into a tight hug as she sobbed clutching the teddy bear.  
“You’re going to be alright Amy. I promise, I know it doesn’t feel like it.” Dean saw something flick across the edge of his vision, and dropping the weeping mom, pulled his gun to look for it. He saw Sam had his firearm drawn as well and assumed he had seen it. Sam went flying across the hill landing with a thud his gun flung away from his body. Dean turned to face that direction. “Amy stay down. I think it’s still here.” He shouted as he spun a tight circle. With a yell his gun fell to the ground and he went flying, landing in a heap next to Sam. Amy reached forward and grabbed Dean’s gun, staying huddled on the ground wrapped around Roger.  
“Come out here, you bastard.” She wept.  
“I’m not the bastard.” A voice whispered on the wind.  
“They were good kids!” She screamed. “Where do you get off taking innocent children from the mothers!” Tears streamed down her face. A figure in a patchwork outfit of bright colors appeared near her.  
“It’s my job to clean the world.” He sneered at her, then proceeded to pull out a decorative pipe. Amy turned and fired the gun at him emptying the magazine, and seeing his form burst into flames. She dropped the gun and covered her face, turning away from the flames. Sam and Dean started to moving and grunting from the soon to be bruises. Dean’s arms circled around Amy shielding her from any pain that might try to get to her.  
“Why did he burst into flames like that?” Amy asked after the fire started to die down.  
“I loaded my gun with incendiary rounds. I thought that he probably wasn’t a normal ghost. And fire might work on him.” Dean answered, and Amy nodded her head in slight understanding.  
“We will call Pastor Jim to come and look after you until you are back on your feet.” Sam offered from nearby.  
“No.” Amy said blankly. “No I would like to come with you. Hunt with you. My children are dead, but maybe I can keep that from helping to someone else.” Amy wasn’t crying anymore. Her eyes were dead and she looked slightly lost. But determined none the less.


End file.
